


[Podfic] All He Wants

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, F/M, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: incapricious's story read aloud: "Morgana likes the sight of Merlin tied up and helpless."





	[Podfic] All He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All He Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275166) by [incapricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/pseuds/incapricious). 



> Recorded for the "orgasm denial/control" square on my second kink_bingo card, 2011.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/All%20He%20Wants.mp3) | **Size:** 6.1 MB | **Duration:** 6:35

  
---|---


End file.
